This invention relates to a process using an electrogenerated base as catalyst for the alkylation of nitriles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,611, Baizer et al, there is described the use of electrogenerated bases as catalysts for the addition of organic electrophiles to carbon acids, and certain other related prior art is described therein. One of the reactions described in this patent is alkylation of the carbon acid and this is described broadly in column 3, lines 15-27 of the patent.